Indoor events are a staple of many popular sports. All indoor sporting events require hydration, specialized athletic equipment, and trash collection in support of the competing athletes. There are many ad hoc solutions for the management of liquids, trash, and sporting equipment, but there are no consolidated solutions which provide security, organization, and spill prevention in one package.
Athletic trainers currently utilize open sided carts for the dispensing of liquids. These carts sometimes possess a small shelf, below the liquid container, for the storage of equipment and or trash.
Current solutions do not contain design features for the retention of spilled liquid. They are also non-lockable and do not protect against disorganization or potential thefts from foreign parties.
Another drawback is that many current carts are too large for use in the tight confines of indoor sporting events. These size requirements pertain to height, for sightlines, and 360 degree access radius.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for novel consolidated devices and apparatuses capable of maneuvering in the confines of an indoor environment, containing spillage of liquids and trash, organizing and securing equipment, enabling easy mobility, and allowing for compatibility with common liquid and trash containers.